Being here with you wasn't the plan
by RockingThePurple
Summary: A Zevie
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN HOW TO ROCK.,!****  
****~Review **

-Stevie pov-  
Wake up early in the morning and going in to the shower. I was kind of happy to wake up today. I finally get a new bass I saved up for. My brothers are taking me after school, my mom passed away giving birth to Chad, his the last boy, then its James. I'm the middle child, before me it's my older two brothers Dan and Hunter. They take care of us.

They both work in offices that pay really well there smarter than anyone I know. So they can make their own company if they wanted to. My dad, he left us after my mom die, I guess because he really didn't care or he blames Chad, but it's not his fault.

I got out the shower, and heard nose down stairs. It was Chad and James playing around before going to school. Dan was trying them to stop. Lucky for him his out of college and he doesn't need to be anywhere but work, home or hanging with his Girlfriend. She nice and pretty her name is Melody. Hunter doesn't want to date for the fact that he has too much to handle. But his waiting I guess. I had an hour before getting picked up by one of my Best friend  
Zander Robbins. His beyond awesome I mean he plays guitar, the ukulele, he sings, he writes songs, and his not bad looking either.

I turned on my radio and music blasted my room, payphone was playing I love this song so much. I began getting dressed. I wore black skinny jeans rip from the thigh and knee. I put on my black boots, a green V-Neck shirt with a white eight note on the middle. I don't wear make up I hate the feeling, just lip stick, or Lip gloss I love red Lip stick **(Note: that's a true fact she love red Lip stick)** I blowed dry my hair and my brown curls came into place. I look myself in the mirror and smiled I grabbed on of my black beanies on then grabbed my bag.  
I walk down stairs and there's a honk outside. I look at my Dan he was reading the newspaper I smiles and grabbed the ten bucks on the counter

"BYE!" I yelled and walking out the door. I walked up to my best friend and his brand new midnight blue car. It was a classic.

"Hey Zander." I said smiling and getting in to the car

"Good Morning Stevie." He looked at her and smirked to himself. He  
turned on his radio and payphone came on.

"That's my favorite song!" Shouted happily and singing along to the music.

"Same here." Smiling

"Well No wonder were best friends." laughing.

They began singing to payphone. We laughed at each other. When they we finally walk into the school and walk to the band room. No one was there so I grabbed me bass and started to mess with the cords for fun and then next thing I know I'm playing a melody. I catch Zander smiling and looking at me I can't help but blush a little.

"Stevie that was really good. Where did it come from?" He asked surprise and happy. If it was the other way around it was normal but I didn't write the songs and when I did they were good and they were unique. Zander knew that that's why I didn't know how to answer they came out of nowhere.

"I don't know." Smiling a little. "It just happens when I'm happy I guess."

"Oh, So I guess I'm making you happy then." He smirked as usual. I punched his arm and laugh at his face when he acted like it hurt. I knew I was strong but Zander was stronger and I knew it.

"Zander." I narrowed my eyes and he stopped and put his guitar back in its place. And I handed him mines and he put it back. The bell was going to ring in ten minutes, so we are about to go when Kacey, Kevin, And Nelson come in the Room happily and big Grins on their face.

"What?' I said kind of annoyed they always do this when they know something and we don't. At first when they did that it was funny. Now I just want to rip their heads off, but I love them.

"Guess who go a chance to go and play for Midnight 21 and under club?" Kacey said smiling so wide I thought her face would actually hurt by now. But I was shock.

"There is no way on earth!" I shouted in disbelieve. I looked over to Zander and then guys gave him a look that it was true.

"Well we are!" Kacey shouted hugging me and laughing. I couldn't help join her I was actually happy that we Gravity 5 get to Florida.

"Oh My God!" I shouted and happy but I stopped when I felt eyes on me, then I hugged everyone for their hard work. That's when Nelson stopped and his was red that only Happens when Grace is around.

"Can I bring Grace?" He asked shyly and looking down. I nodded and everyone said yes.

"So There's a problem, We have to share rooms and only two people can be in one, there paying our trip and rooms and food and everything we do there but we got to share, I don't know but it be far to pick." Kacey said seating next to the couch and placing three papers with everyone's name on it Zander name Grace and Nelson.

"Kevin pick." Kacey handed him the hat. Kevin made a little dance before picking and then picked up.

"I'm Roomies with Nelson." They high each other and danced together. I rolled my eyes and me and Kacey put both are hand at the same time.

"I'm Rooming with, Grace."...

(( Hey Everyone my first fanfic. Tell me what you think :) and well bye till next time))


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there well here Chapter 2 and yea. I don't own How To Rock,**

**Chp2:**

"I'm Rooming with, Grace." Kacey said, she knew she'd have a lot of fun with her since she's girl then me.

"Zander you're with me." I said smiling and he smiled back.

"When do we live?" Zander said breaking the silence. Between everyone they were so happy no one could talk.

Tonight at Midnight, I meet you guys here at nine so we can all go to the airport together, I'm going to go pack and buy new stuff. So you here and don't be late." Kacey said walking out the building. She called her mom and she got to leave the school.

"Same here, I and Nelson got to go buy food and snacks. And we also got to find Grace and tell her." Kevin said walking out the door following by Nelson waving good bye.

Zander and I looked at each other and deicide to leave the school. There was really no points of staying if were leaving tonight. I called my brothers and I told them what just happen and they were so happy for me and they gave me all this advice. They knew Zander was going and they told me they wanted to talk to him so he drove us back to place.

"I'm going to get my stuff while you talk to them then." I said walking up stairs.

**Zander's Pov~**

Today was the most amazing day I ever had. Stevie just went to get her then will be going to get my things after that were going to buy some stuff then pack the band equipment. Her brothers wanted to talk to me I saw it coming, we already meet once and they knew I liked Stevie and that she was my Best friend. There they come with a Bass in their hands.

"Is that the new bass Stevie wanted?' I asked gazing the bass, it was a midnight purple with black strings and a black strap with Stevie's name across it and Stevie's name on the bass as well. It was beautiful.

"Yup." Dan and Hunter said together putting it down next to the sofa I was seating at.

"She's going to love it, so well what's up?" I asked smiling at them; they smiled back and sat down.

"Take care of her Zander, make sure nothing happens to her, we know she can take care of herself but sometimes she can be a little off, when she gets careless make sure nothing she get a lot of fun and that she's safe. She's only 16 and I don't want nothing happening to her, she's the only thing we have left the reminds of our mother and our baby sister and an older sister." Hunter Explain to me like a father should have been doing but he left them. What kind of man would leave there own child behind.

"Hunter and Dan, There's no why in the world am I letting my eyes off of Stevie, ill protect her like you guys have been doing for, I'll make sure that she comes home if it's the last thing I do." I said firmly, Ill protect Stevie I know I will she's the best thing in my life and the most important as well, there's no way I'll let anything happen to her, Even when we fight I'll be by her side no matter what happen.

"Maybe it's time you tell her." Dan said smirking and snapping out of my thought. I smiled and nodded my head.

"I am, soon I'm given her time to realize that I like her." I said simply Dan and Hunter narrowed their eyes at me like Stevie would do when I'm holding back or lying.

"Okay I love her," I whispered to them. I heard her coming down the stairs. She smiled at us until her eyes meet the new bass she dropped her bags and ran to it. I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction, and then she ran to her brothers and hugs them so hard I had to rip her off of them.

Her little Brothers James and Chad came in the room and she ran and hugs them and kiss them good bye. They were shock that even she did this to them but she didn't care. When they were down with their good byes, hunter handed Stevie 1000 dollars and so she can go shopping over there and use for whatever she needed and if anything happens. I grabbed Stevie's bag and walked out the house waving good bye to the rest, and Stevie followed. She didn't bring her bass she didn't want it to get lost or messed up in any way on the trip so she left it. I would have done the same if it was me to.

"What they tell you?" she asked a little clam, I started the car and began driving to my house.

"Nothing." I said then she looked at me with a frown and I turn to face but I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Stevie its nothing you need to worry about, it's just about being careful that's all." I said I grabbed her hand and I felt a little spark that I loved when my body touches Stevie's body. She didn't do anything to move her hand but her body froze up when we touched I can see it in her eyes but we didn't speak of it we never did. Then the car was silence, when we go there, my mom was there with tears in her eyes and saying how she didn't want me to go, I broke free from the hug and then she saw Stevie.

"Stevie darling!" She exclaimed I rolled my eyes and laugh on how easy she can stop whatever she's doing so she can talk to Stevie she loves her, she has told me so many times how she wishes we were together. It didn't bother my mom and best friend that I like/love be friends. They began talking and I walked up stairs leaving the ladies to there talking.

**Stevie pov~**

Mrs.: Robbins smiled and hugged me so tight, she was like a mother to me but not like my mom, but she could have been it doesn't bother it doesn't really bother me being friends with my best friends/ crush. She would tell me stuff about him when he was little and how he took showers with Patrick star and SpongeBob. It was funny and I laughed every time I saw him for a week than he found out that I use to play with Barbie doll and we never spoke about this again, he walked up stairs and left me alone with his mom. There was smiling and for the first time awkward silence.

"Stevie take care or Zander, I love him and his the only thing I have left after his father passing away 5years ago, please Zander maybe old enough to take of himself but his still young, just promise me that you won't leave his side for a moment." She said sadly looking in to my eyes and she was ready to form tears. I smiled

"Mrs. Robbins, trust me when I say that me and Zander are inseparable, no matter how far we are will always be best friends, I wish to be more since you already know I'm in love with him, but I want him to catch on, Nothing will happen to him if I have to die to make sure he comes back to you." I said smiling.

"You young lady better come back her safe as well." She said with tears in her eyes, she hold me tight and I hugged her back trying to calm her down.

"I will."I said smiling. That's when Zander came in clearing his throat that's when we let go and she ran to hug Zander again he dropped his bags and hugged her back.

"Mom, I'll be back sooner than you think, I'll be back faster than lighting, and I'll be backing here by your side no matter what." I said hugging her and kissing her cheek for the last time, and grabbing his bags and walking out the door. I gave her a last hug and went to the car, Zander's mom handed him 1000 dollars. I smiled and Zander walk to me he put his bags in the truck and we get in the car. We laughed and we began singing to the radio until we made it to CVS.

"Let's go get Sunscreen, Sunglasses, Food, soda, and candy. And something to read on the plane." Zander said smiling I smiled back and froze after he said plane.

"I never had gotten on a plane before Zander." I said kind of shaky. He looked at me and smiled.

"Don't Worry, I'm here."He said smirking, I nodded and grabbed his arms there was that feeling again but I loved it, we walked in unison like we down this forever. He grabbed a basket and grabbed all kinds of candy and chips.

Then we walked over to the sun glasses I picked midnight purple and black sunglasses, and Zander grabbed himself a pair of white and black sun glasses. We grabbed 50+ sunscreen and then went to go pay.

"Awe what a lovely couple you guys make." The lady said why scanning are things I blushed a little but didn't say anything and when I looked up at Zander and her was smiling and I saw a little blush come from him. I was still holding on to him I didn't want to let go.

"That will be 55 dollars." The lady said Zander handed her the money and she gave us the change and the bag and we left we let go and drove to the school. When we go there is was 7 at night we started packing the equipment for the band and hour pass and we were done. Usually the other would have helped but we wanted to do it alone. It was a long day for the both of us. We decided to take a short nap until everyone came to leave. We locked the door so not one came in without a key. I laid my head on him lap and he stroked me hair. He kicked he feet on the counter and I laid facing the TV. It wasn't a few seconds we were a sleep he was holding me tight and I was against his chest the whole time. I loved every moment of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Hey everyone, I didn't really want to get up tonight and write this chapter but I got up anyways so I'm here : ) but the point is If you feeling down Go hear A Thousand Miles Alex Goot his the best and his video Lighting, They helped me finished this : )**

**Kacey Pov~**

I and Grace met up at the mall today to go shopping for whole new outfits for the time were at Florida. I'm really hoping that this gig is makes us famous and or at least we can stay there and perform every week instead, me and Grace walked in to the band room and saw Stevie and Zander on the couch cuddling.

It wasn't a surprise there best friends and there close, and plus I knew they both liked each other but they said to butt out and when their ready they'll tell each other.

Kevin and Nelson came into the band room laughing, and I pointed to the couch. They smiled at each other and then smirked, they had slammed the door and Zander and Stevie jumped up and looked at us.

"Hey Guys." I said smiling

"Hey, we ready?" Zander said near half asleep. I nodded and we walked out.

**Stevie Pov~**

Someone had slam the door and I jumped up and shock that when I felt a body behind it was so warm and it felt so right, I looked up and its Zander and I blush a little and I don't say anything, I look to the door and I see Nelson high fiving each other and when they see me they stop, then I look at Kacey and she had nodded to something Zander said.

Kacey had walked out right after, I was Kind of confused until Zander grabbed my hand and lead me out the band room and turning off the lights and locking the door.  
I looked at him when he turned around and smiled he looked sleepy but it was so cute.

"Where we going?" asked kind of confused and still thinking of how cute he is.

"We are leaving, Remember?" we began walking and I was right behind him looking up in the sky it was nice out the stars are out and the sky is a dark shade or blue.

"It's beautiful, out tonight" I said out loud and Zander looked at me and smiled I looked up at the sky.

"Just like you." He said and blushed, we walked to the car.

Kacey and Grace took one car, Nelson and Kevin to theirs, and Zander and I took his. It was going to take two hours to go to the airport. It was nine at night; we had to get there at 11 we had a lot of time to get there.

"I want tea." I said whining like a five year old.

"We can get some when we get to the airport they sell tea, and I don't want to miss our flight. So Darling you well have to wait." He said running his hand threw his hair.

"Okay Honey." I said like a Wife will tell his husband, we always played like that so it wasn't anything new.

I lay back on the seat and hummed Lighting, the song from Alex Goot it was one of my favorite song. Zander looked at me and smiled. I really wish this day never ends; he makes me so happy just smiling at me. Then I notice we were holding hands,

I was going to pull away but he stopped me. I relax my hand and then looked out the window. And close my eyes I love today so much there are no words to explain it

"Sleep if you want, I'll wake you up when we get there." Zander said I Faced him and smiled at him, I closed my eyes and drifted in to a sleep.

**Zander POV~**

I let Stevie sleep while we made our way to the airport. It was long after we made it to the airport, We started unloading the stuff from the car, when I was done putting the bags on the carts and the band stuff on the carts, I walked up to wait up Stevie.

"Stevie." I shook her slowly, and she open her hazel and green eyes, they were beautiful.

She got up and smiled and followed me to the carts she pushed the bags while I took the band equipment, The Kacey was talking to Kevin and Nelson and Grace we laughing, Grace left molly and began talking to us, she wasn't harmless she was just sucked in the perfs. She got a lot smart since dating Nelson he tutors her. They had taking or bags and we were in the seating area, waiting it was 11 already. I felt yanking at my arms when I looked at my arm it was Stevie.

"My tea." She pouted clenching on my arm. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay let's go." I said smiling; she jumped up and started walking.

"Will be right back were going to get some refreshments." I said to the others getting up from my seat.

"Zander!" She shouted pleading, I walked up to her side and began walking, and we saw Tea Shack.

It was an odd name but there tea was great, we began walking back then a little girl came up to us.

"You both look like my mommy and daddy there so in love just like you both." The little girl smiling, I looked at Stevie and she was blushing and then I went down to the little girl when we were eye level.

"Where are your mommy and daddy?" I asked smiling then I saw a women picking up the little girl she looked so relived.

"Lulu, I told you never to go on your own, I'm so sorry." The Lady looked at us.

"It's okay, she was so cute." Stevie spoke up and smiled at the lady. The lady began walking and then Lulu waved goodbye and we waved back.

We began walking when we heard our airplane number and they were boarding the plane, I grabbed Stevie's hand and ran the whole way back Stevie was fast she didn't have a problem keeping up expect the people that kept being on the way really didn't help.

We made it on board, we ran inside throwing the tickets to the lady and running pass her I felt sorry for her but there was no way me and Stevie were missing this flight.  
We kept running until we made it to our seats. When we finally there we looked at each other out of breath we began laughing at each other.

Stevie got the window seat and I got the seat in the middle then someone came to seat next to me, I looked and it was Lulu the little girl. I smiled and Stevie looked at the girl and giggled a little.

"Hey Cutie." Stevie said smiling the like girl giggled.

"Hey pretty lady." Lulu said shyly she looked at Stevie and me, I smiled.

"I'm Stevie and this is Zander." Stevie said pointing at herself then back at me, she nodded and began falling asleep. On my shoulder just like Stevie did.

I had two girls in each shoulder it was nice I felt like a father and Stevie was the wife and Lulu the daughter I like the idea. Lulu had brown small curly hair and hazel eyes like Stevie and her smile was warm and welcoming like Stevie. I went to sleep.

**((It's not as long as I wanted it to be sorry. But I'll write at least 3 more chapters and upload it tomorrow, Review! Umm I want to know what you all think :D okay bye)) **


	4. Chapter 4

Stevie Pov~

I woke up to someone clearing there throat, I look up and I see I'm in Zander's arms. I looked up and it was one of the air plane attendants, she smiles and I smile back I look at Zander and his still asleep and Lulu was on his shoulder.

"Would you, your husband and daughter anything to drink or eat? I laugh to myself and smile.

"Yes, please two teas and a juice box." I said she handed me the tea and an apple juice box with ice and was on her way. I was thinking of she thought we were a family but I didn't want to correct her there really was no reason to.

"Zander wake up." I said softly taking a sip of my tea. He groans and I rolled my eyes.

"There's Tea." I said and he got up and drank it and was pleased.

"Hey." He said after taking a couple of sips of his tea.

"Hi, and hello Lulu." I said looking over to the little girl rubbing her little face to be able to wake up. She smiled and holds on to her little bear.

"Hi, Stevie have you seen my mommy? I really miss her." She said a little sad, I shook my head and then stood up.

"Let's go find her cutie." I said holding out my hand. She looks at Zander whose eating a cookie we packed. She looks up at her and nodded.

"I'm going to." Zander said getting up and grabbing the little girl's hand.

We began walking to find her mom; on the way there Kacey stopped us and then looked at the little girl and began saying how cute she had little curly pony tails and side bangs, she wore a black skirt and a white shirt with a purple flower in the middle. We left after everyone had meet her. I heard a a little boy crying, he was calling Lulu's names she heard her name and ran to him I ran after her.

"Max, where's mommy and daddy." the boy looked like he was 7years and Lulu looked up at something and screaming.

She turned and ran in my arms. I grabbed and picked her up and she was on my waist. I walked up to Max and he grabbed my hand. I looked to why Lulu was crying and Max was in tears. I looked to the seat and they were there mother and father dead in blood and bullet guns in their head. I step back in fear Zander grabbed me and saw what I saw. He holds me really tight and pulled me away people were looking and they had fears in their eyes, at what had happen.

Zander had pushed me away behind him and then he picked Max the air plane attendants made us go back to our seat and we took the kids with us. Lulu had fallen asleep and so had Max we put them on our seats and went to the guys. I was still scared Zander kept holding me. We sat with the guys and they looked all worried.

"What happen?" Grace said I looked at her but nothing came out.

"Lulu has a little brother names Max, when we went to look for her mother and father. We found them." He paused and holds me a lot tighter with on hand.

"They had been shot in the head and are dead. Max and Lulu have no parent anymore." I finish for him and everyone looked at us, Kacey and Grace began crying. Nelson and Kevin tried to hold back there tears.  
I was looking at Zander that let a few tears fall and I whipped them away. I lean in and kissed his check an he smiled a little. His smile when we heard are names being yelled we both ran. It was Lulu she jumped in my arms and I catch her Max was in my leg. We sat back down Lulu and Max sat in the middle me and Zander.

"Someone left me a note Stevie." Max said handing me the note. I grabbed it and opened it up.  
_**  
Dear Sweet hearts, Today's the day you won't see us anymore, we have passed on. I know someone will take care of you, I hope is that lovely couple we was today I know they'll have something do to with you both me and your father love you both so much I have left papers in your bags make sure you take them to the people that are taking care of you both. We love you so much and were sorry we made mistake in the pass and it has come to catch us. Max and Lulu please be careful, there is a CD in Max bag and that belongs to the people who read this. We love you and will ways be in your hearts.**_  
**-Love mom and dad.**

P.s We left money so you could go to any school or any college or anything if need it. Anything there's over a million dollars there.

I had tears in my eyes and handed the paper to Zander, it was like his mother wanted this to happen to their child but that CD has to do something. The kids had falling asleep holding mine and Zander's hand. There was no way we could take care of them two we were only teenagers. We still haven't gotten the guts to tell Zander I was in love with him.

"So what are we going to do?" Zander said pulling a blanket to cover the kids.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Are we going to take care of them? There family has been murdered, and they have no other family because if they did this letter wouldn't be in our hands right Stevie." Zander said firmly, I was shock he actually wanted to raise this two kids with me.

"Are you sure we can do this?" I asked unsure. They did leave the money but I was still not sure, even if they hadn't I still would have not been sure.

"Stevie we won't do it alone, plus we're juniors in high school, and we both have families they will understand why choice to take care of these two balls of love." he said looking at the two and smiled.

"What if we something wrong." I asked looking at Zander in the eyes.

He got on his knees, he grabbed my hands and place his forehead touched mine.

"Stevie then will learn from our mistake and will do the best we can, plus I'll make a hot dad." He said smiling, I laughed and hugged him. We spilt the hug and he looked into my eyes. We both lean in and that's when Zander kissed me. I kissed back his lips were warm and cozy they moved together like the kiss was a everyday thing, goose bumps and shivers went down my whole body. I smiled threw the kiss and he backed away and smiled at me.

"Stevie." He said smiling a little then looked down, I blushed.

"Zander, I like you." I mumbled a little and looked away but we were to close he heard me and smiled so hard.

"Stevie I liked you too." he said happily and hugged me. We stood up and kissed.

"I'm going to tell the guys about the kids come with us and the kiss. Oh and Stevie tonight you and me are going on a date." he got up and pecked my lips, I smiled and nodded, he walked away.

Zander pov~

I knew today was too good to be true, two little kids Max and Lulu have lost their mother and father and left them a note they wanted me and Stevie to take of care of them. I'm want to take care of them to be honest. I as a father and Stevie the mother is a dream come true.  
Then I kissed out of all things that happen today I kissed her and she liked it. She told me she liked me! Finally everything seems perfect in some way.

"Zander?" Kacey snapped at me I realized I was seating next to them, Smiling like a idiot. I looked at Kacey and everyone looked freaked out, they just been crying and now they see me smiling, I'd understand if it was the other way around.

"I and Stevie kissed." I said quietly their jaw dropped and they smiled and Nelson and Kevin high five me.

"Awe Zander that's sweet." Grace and Kacey said smiling together.

"By the Way! Me and her ate taking care of the kids and your helping and are going to be there uncles and aunts, and yes Grace that means you." I said as fast as I could and began walking, then I felt them pulling me back.

Grace was happy and so was Kevin but Nelson and Kacey were shocked. I sat back down. And smiled my 100 dollar smile.

"What are you serious? Zander you and Stevie are young!"Nelson said trying to make me change my mind.

"Yes I am Zander! And we are not changing our mind! So don't try it." I snapped at both of them. I know shouldn't have but I they don't understand.

"Look they left a note, and they left money. They would only need a house and people to take care of them." I explain calmer. They all looked at me and smiled a little.

"Fine, will help you and Stevie out." Kacey said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"It wasn't my plan being here with them t just happen, but I'm kind of happy it did happen" I said more to myself. Everyone went back to what they were doing I sat there for a second then got up. I walked back to my new family.

"How they take it?" Stevie asked the second I got back.

"You and I take care of the Kids Bad, me and you kissing good." I smiled wide.

"And?" she asked telling me to hurry up.

"But they'll help us; they will want to read the note after since their going to be in this to little ones life." I said stroking softly Lulu's cheek.

"Okay." She said softly and looked at me straight at my eyes. Her hazel eyes met my brown eyes she was beautiful and smiled she was worth more than the world. I couldn't help myself and I lean in for a kiss. It was like the first kiss, but we stopped when we both heard,

"Ewwww!" Max and Lulu yelled at the same time and giggling a little.  
We laughed and we I took Lulu in my lap and Stevie took Max in her lap and hugged him.

"So what's going to happen with us?" Max asked holding on to his little sister's hand.

"Sweetie, I know you know that your parents are not coming back, and you're a big kid now. I know how it feels, you're going to stay with us will are going to take care of you till the day you die. Will be your new mom and dad, but we're not replacing them okay." Stevie said trying to keep a sweet smile and Max had a few tears. Lulu looked sad but didn't cry.

"Stevie, Zander can we call you mommy and daddy?" Lulu asked looking down, I lifted her chin and smiled softly.

"Yes sweetie anything you want." I said smoothly.

"Stevie, what about school?" Max asked looking at her like she was saving her from a nightmare.

"You'll start new in L.A will transfer you, when we get back." She said holding on to Max.

"Do you remember where you both live?" I asked looking at Max.

"Yes, I don't want to go back." he snapped.

"You won't, I'm pretty sure your have cloths in your suitcases. We're about to land so hold on okay." I told the three of them.

Stevie put Max back on his Seat and buckled him up, he was holding her hand. Lulu was holding on to me until we finally landed the plane. I don't know why but I felt like someone was watching us the whole time. I didn't say anything, me and Max went to get his and his sister suite cases.

Stevie and Lulu were behind us holding on to Lulu I grabbed the suit cases Stevie was holding and then I reached for Max and Lulu's. Max took his and grabbed a hold of my free hand and we walked of the plane to meet up the rest.

"They have the cars at the back." Kacey said kissing Lulu on the creek and running her hand threw Max's Black short hair.

We began walking outside there were three cars. Kevin and Kacey took a car, Nelson and Grace took on and I and Stevie took the other. We began putting our stuff in the back. It was a sliver 4-door car, it was nice it wasn't my style but it was a nice car.  
We put both of them in the back seat and buckled them up.  
Then we got in the car, I grabbed Stevie's hand and we started the car I followed Nelson and Nelson was following Kacey.

"I'm hungry!" I heard yelling from the back it was Max and Lulu grabbing their little tummies. I smiled to them and looked at them threw the mirror.

"When we get to the hotel, we will get you guys some food, okay?" I looked at Stevie that was playing around with the little kids.

"Okay." they both said letting out laughter.

"Is it bad not to be sad, after we lost are parents?" Lulu asked breaking the silence that was forming.

"No honey, look your parents didn't know what was going to happen. They would want you to be happy all the time." Stevie said kissing the little girl's forehead.

"Stevie seat down." I demanded she was almost standing on her seat.

"Fine." she said seating back down. Pouting, I didn't say anything and there was silence again but the good kind, we had finally made it to the hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

[ Sorry I haven't posted I'm changing the way I write and I hope you enjoy it~ Umm any anime people out there? :D I Role Play would anyone like to join me? Well Bye]

As the night grew darker they walked into the hotel, Zander was carrying Lulu since she fell asleep when they were in the car. While Stevie was holding Max's hand they began walking up to their room after Kacey gave them the key.

When Stevie opened the room door she saw that there was only two beds, Zander passed her and placed Lulu on the bed and covered her with a blanket. Max let go of Stevie's hand and began looking threw his bag.

"Can I go take a shower?" Max asked as he was holding his towel around his neck.

"Yes sweetie." Stevie smiled as she walked to the bathroom turning on the water for him and the lights.

Max walked in the bathroom closing the door when Stevie had walked out the bathroom. She looked over at Lulu then as Max that had turned on the TV and was holding up a CD in his hands. She walked up to him and sat right on his lap. He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her he handed her the CD.

"It's the CD from the note." He said as he turned on the DVD player on. "Ready?" He asked as he looked up at her Hazel eyes, she nodded and placed the CD in.

The DVD was the mother and Father explaining that they were, assassin and if one day they were killed it's because they were after them their money and kids. The mother began saying how someone was going to meet the new parents of the kids and the kids themselves to train them. They would meet them all in three days at the Hilton Hotel. When the Video was done they had given all the kids paper Stevie and Zander since now they are their parents.

"How can someone kill people, just because someone tells them?" Stevie asked and looked at Lulu sound asleep

"To make money or to not be killed them either." Zander said trying to understand everything; Max had finally got out of the shower with his pj's already on. Zander looked at him and smiled he moved Stevie off of his lap and went to pick up Max and place him on the bed.

"I have a other baby sister." He said quietly as Zander covered him up.

"What do you mean?" Zander asked confused as he sat next to him on the bed.

"My baby sister is five months big her name is Angle, She stayed with Aunt Cat for the week because my mother couldn't take care of all of us. We came back to pick her up." Max explains looking up at the ceiling.

"Were going to bring her with up, don't worry." He smiled as he smoothed down his hair. He stood up and turned off the lights and turns the side lamp on His and Stevie's bed. He began taking off his shirt and shoes showing his happy trail and six packs.

Stevie already changed into yellow booty shorts and a black tank top. She was looking at Zander up and down dreaming of his body, she caught herself staring and shook if off and laid on the bed watching TV.

{I know It's like REALLY short but I didn't have time, its something then nothing~ Umm I'll post longer ones soon and thanks for the comments~ also umm I changed I'm writing it and I also realized I like Jade West and Zander together :D They would make a CUTE ship! I Think I'm going to make an Awesome story with those to :DD! Comment and yeah if you are a Role Player ~ TELL ME!}


End file.
